


Walking

by BuzzCat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Rumpelstiltskin left, Belle was walking home from the library when Archie noticed a little something wrong. Fluffy friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking

Belle shook her head as she walked home from the library. Her jacket was warm, but not warm enough for the brisk Maine weather. She couldn’t help but think that if Rumple was here, she might have a better chance at being warm. In hindsight, it wouldn’t have been a terrible idea to grab one of his coats on her way out. As Belle walked, it was only when a pair of nice if slightly scuffed shoes fell into step beside her that she realized she wasn’t alone. Her head snapped up, but she relaxed when she recognized Archie,

“Archie! You scared me to death.”

“Sorry. You just looked a little…pensive.”

“Is there something so wrong with that?” asked Belle, her arms still wrapped firmly around her. Archie shucked off his suit coat and draped it around Belle’s shoulders. Belle tried to shrug out of it,

“It’s fine, it’s not that—“

“You were shivering.”

“But aren’t you cold?” she asked, not able to resist pulling the jacket a little closer around her. Archie surveyed the street, smiling, and shrugged,

“Not really.” The two walked for a while, companionable silence falling easy between them. Archie opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it again. Belle stopped, laying a hand on his arm,

“What is it? You look pretty pensive yourself.” said Belle.

“Are you okay?” asked Archie in a rush, “I know Rumpelstiltskin being gone has really taken its toll on you and…”

“I’m…” Belle was going to say ‘fine,’ but Archie had a face she couldn’t lie to, “managing. I’m managing.” she replied, nodding as if to affirm the words even to herself. Archie nodded back,

“Well, even if my credentials, aren’t technically official, I’ll always be happy to talk. Do you know where my office is?”

“Yes, thank you.” Belle looked up to realize they were in front of Rumpelstiltskin’s house, “Do you want to come in for tea or something?” she asked. Archie shook his head,

“I need to get back. Pongo needs a walk.”

“I understand. Here, your jacket.” Belle took it off and held it out to Archie. He took it,

“Thank you for letting me walk you home.”

“Thank you for walking me.” said Belle with a smile. Archie nodded and turned, walking away. Belle smiled as she stepped into the house. It was so long since she’d had a friend besides Ruby. It was nice, having friends again. Maybe she’d have to walk with someone more often.


End file.
